no_ordinary_creatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sera Alae
Description Sera Alae is the first major character to appear in the True Angel series. She is portrayed as a fallen angel who would first appear in True Angel? as an antagonistic character and make more appearances in other scenarios. Sera Alae is the younger sister of Seth Alae who shares the same powers as he does. Physical Appearance Sera Alae takes the appearance of a shy, defenseless child compared to Seth Alae. Although Sera may appear innocent and harmless, she has a devious, cynical personality, has homicidal tendencies, and is not afraid to kill. Sera Alae's original outfit consists of a blue dress with light blue ribbon wrapped around her waist, a brown jacket with angel wings on the back, and brown boots. She also wears a plain navy blue choker. Sera Alae is capable of growing a set of black wings (which would turn white later on in the series). Surprisingly, Sera Alae's weapon of choice is a simple knife which was mistaken for a butter knife to others. The blade consists of a six inch blade that comes to a point near the center, and a five inch withered handle. The knife as a whole is in poor condition with various dents on the handle and a large crack on the blade. Regardless, the knife remains as an important aspect to Sera's arsenal. She can also summon her secondary weapon whenever she awakens. Sera's spear consists of a 12 inch spearhead and a 36 inch handle. The handle has a ribbon wrapped around the bade of the spearhead. A small gemstone is engraved below the ribbon. The spear is a far superior weapon compared to the knife, but requires a lot of power for Sera to use. Powers and Abilities Sacrifice In order for her to fully use her powers, Sera Alae must kill any hosts she finds. Oftentimes, she would perform gruesome acts of murder and leave her victims out in the open for people to see. Her method of attacking is focused on the person's neck which she would violently cut open. Sera can get carried away and continue to butcher her victims after their death. Cloning Sera Alae is capable of creating solid copies of herself for a short period of time. The copies are in no way mentally connected to Sera's mind, meaning that each copy has the will to do as they please. However, these copies can only last for such a long time before they are eventually destroyed. Cloning takes up a large amount of Sera's dark energy acquired when killing. Disguising Whenever Sera Alae knows of her discovery by others, she may resort to disguising as the last victim she killed. While disguising does not take much of her dark energy to use, it requires a lot of planning and stealth to accomplish. Sera would have to quietly kill her victims away from the public and effectively hide their bodies. When Sera is disguised, she must make sure to not break out of character in order to avoid the risk of being caught. Electricity Manipulation A special talent granted to her. Sera Alae is still learning to manipulate and control electricity. With this power, she can fire miniature lightning bolts or create small orbs of electricity. Her dark energy can be used in combination with this power to create thunderstorms on a large scale. Wormhole Summoning Sera Alae can create large holes in the sky whenever she awakens. The wormholes are used to summon the Demonic Entity, a dark, sinister, shadowy figure responsible for the dark awakenings of Seth and Sera. With this, an apocalypse would be unleashed on a global scale. It takes a tremendous amount of dark energy to open the wormhole and much more to seal it. Personality True Angel? Sera Alae is portrayed as prideful and chaotic. During her killing sprees, she shows little consideration towards humans and carries out her duties. Sera has a low morality and is often emotionless, especially when being confronted. Any attempts to apprehend her will always results in death. True Demon Sera's thoughts have shifted in this scenario when her older brother Seth Alae begins to carry out the same tasks in place of her. Seeing that Seth's path is folly, she now has a sort of consideration for other human lives. Sera is sympathetic and considerate towards others and even attempts to aid them for a chance at redemption. True Origin Once again, Sera Alae returns with Seth Alae as the same chaotic maniac. However, she spends the majority of her time searching for her knife rather than killing. In the end, the Alaes accomplish their mission, but are later thwarted by an unsuspecting force. True Peace Similar to True Demon, Sera Alae attempts to redeem herself once more by helping the world defeat the Demonic Entity. This time around, she is aided by Seth Alae who also shares the same vision with her. When the two risk their lives to save the world, Seth and Sera would live to end what they started. Post True Angel After the events of the True Angel series, Sera Alae would make appearances in other scenarios. She is no longer the same violent and emotionless killer she was at the beginning. Now having a deeper understanding of the world along with a kinder, outgoing personality, Sera focuses more on protecting others, specifically the people she cares about the most. Relationships Seth Alae Seth is the older brother of Sera. The two are not close to each other and would often get into disagreements which would later result in fights. However, Sera is considerate about Seth's feelings, especially when the two can see eye-to-eye with each other. Dianna Parker Although Dianna almost killed Sera during her emotional rage, Sera has a strong connection with Dianna. Considering how they are both young, Sera and Dianna spend most of their time hanging out. Occasionally, Sera would get overprotective over her "best friend". She likes to make cake and watch movies with Dianna. Video Appearances * True Angel: Evil. Kills civilians in Harrisburg, PA. * True Demon: Good. Saves Dallas, TX from being destroyed. * True Origin: Evil. Assists in Dustin’s destruction of Kansas City, KS. * True Peace: Good. Assists in saving the US in Kansas City, KS. * UTML 3: Good. Fights off Corrupt Dianna in Los Angeles, CA. * The Savior: Good. Dies while fighting off the Oculus in New York City. * Absolutely Radioactive 5: Good. Returns to fight the North Star in Jefferson City, MO. * Absolutely Radioactive 6: Good. Joins the war with the Supernova in Philadelphia, PA. * Absolutely Radioactive 7: Evil. Brainwashed by the North Star in Philadelphia, PA. * Absolutely Radioactive 8: Evil. Later freed by the Supernova in DC. * Absolutely Radioactive 9: Good. Defeats the North Star as a member of Neutralization. Category:True Angel